This invention relates to a new and improved fertilizer applicator for use with sprinkler systems.
Various types of these systems have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos: 2,994,561; 3,367,353; 3,375,976; 3,669,357; 3,833,177; 4,026,673; 4,456,176; 4,545,396; and, 4,635,848.
These devices tend to be cumbersome, complicated, and some require moving parts. Other devices employ meters which are in themselves expensive. Many of these components could be eliminated if the fertilizer applicator system were pre-calibrated in terms of fertilizer solubility, and outlet orifice size.
Also in many instances, it would be desirable to add liquid ingredients to the solid fertilizer when feeding into a sprinkler system. These liquid ingredients could include insecticides, herbicides, and various fertilizers which are relatively expensive such as chelates, hormones, and specialty chemicals.